Revenge
Revenge is a common theme in World War 3: The Series. In the novels, people get revenge on each other for various attrocities committed in their childhood past, recently in their teen years, and so on. Importance to story Revenge is seen throughout the entire novel of World War 3: Sinister Operations. It's also the main motive that sets up World War 3, the centerpiece of the novel. At first, it is used by the antagonist to get rid of her grudge against her tormentors, who bullied her in Middle School. However, it is also seen used by various different other people. Examples Inner Light On the Inner Light's part, Kaylyn Bigley uses various different methods to get her revenge on people who bullied her in her Middle School years (including Lev Raskov, Mason Davidson, and Olivia Coons). After getting rid of the "main perps", which were other people who bullied her, but didn't join the US Army, Kaylyn attempts to unleash the entire US Army's drone supply against America and reprogram them to hunt down and kill Olivia Coons, Lev Raskov, and Mason Davidson, which horrifically backfires and sets the main centerpiece of the novel into motion. After being stopped by Olivia from unleashing the next wave of Bhutanese drones and another dosage of the Bhutan Virus upon New York, however, Kaylyn decides to abandon her path of revenge, forgives her surviving tormentors, and pledges to fix the damage she has done. Iron Hand Revenge in the Iron Hand is a lot more brutal than the Inner Light. For example, Elayna Niermeyer attempts to exact a slow, painful revenge on One Direction after a YouTube video of the band is found by her sister, Madison Niermeyer, which appears to insult her (they were actually insulting someone else). Some years later, Luke Knudsvig forms the Iron Hand, only to be overthrown by Elayna. Elayna demotes Luke and publicly denounces One Direction, calling for their demise, which makes One Direction a victim of targeted killing. In retaliation for this, Luke demonstrates his wrath by building "earthquake missiles", testing them on Tokyo, Japan, and then launching them at Paris, France and then at Chicago, Illinois. Revenge is also used by Karah Pierce during the events of Project Terror. US Marines Olivia Coons gets her revenge on Ali Al-Washir, Iranian dictator, by publicly shaming him on YouTube and then, during an assassination mission in Tehran, Iran, during the events of Operation Crossed Swords, savagely beats him in order to avenge the 400,000 US Marines killed by him when he ordered Lev's evil twin brother, Dima Raskov, to launch an earthquake missile at Sulaymaniyah, Iraqi Kurdistan, Iraq, in order to stall the American advance toward Iran. To avenge the thousands of men Olivia killed in her "rampage", Al-Washir kidnaps Lexy Kuper, who is later rescued by Olivia's strike force. During their escape, Ali attempts to kill both the US Marines and the Force, but is stopped by Lexy, who defeats him in hand-to-hand combat and then shoots him to death. One Direction In One Direction's case, Harry Styles is incensed at the Iron Hand's abduction of Madison Young to draw the band out of hiding. As a direct result of this, when the Iron Hand captures him sometime later, he sucessfully breaks out of captivity, arms himself with a shotgun and a machete, and begins massacring tens of thousands of Iron Hand gunmen in an attempt to rescue Madison, which fails when Nathan Smith accidentally messes up Harry's aim when he tries to shoot down Elayna's private helicopter (which is taking Madison away) and causes him to hit and destroy a Bhutanese UAV instead. Afterwards, Harry avenges the thousands of compatriots killed by Elayna in her own "path of vengeance" by massacring another tens of thousands of Iron Hand soldiers during an attack on a hotel in Tehran, Iran. However, it is not Harry who completes the revenge mission, but Nathan Lynn, who subdues Elayna Niermeyer, but is unable to bring himself to kill her (he planned to because she killed thousands of Nathan's fellow soldiers) and ends up capturing her alive. Others Ben Hoving exacts revenge on his family once; when Ben finds that his older sister Audrey is rich beyond her wildest imagination and has created her own company, Ben breaks into her bank account and remotely withdraws all her cash from it. This results in Audrey's own "plan of revenge", where she does the same to Ben's account, only to find that he has a backup stash located in Geneva, Switzerland. Also, Olivia Coons crashes the computers owned by Muhammad's Army with a computer virus in a deadly cyberattack. In retaliation, Ali Al-Washir, Iranian dictator and Muhammad's Army commander, declares war on the United States. Trivia *This is the first major theme in the book series. *It is also the first theme-as of now-to show itself in various scenarios. Gallery New York in WW3.png|Kaylyn's drone attack on New York (until later in 2021), one major act of revenge